


[盾冬]傷痕

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 起因是看見一篇譯文有一個好棒的梗,然後有巨巨寫了一篇好棒的故事https://hornydragon.blogspot.com/2017/10/liesandscars.html非常建議大家去看!





	[盾冬]傷痕

　　偶爾，當巴奇對史蒂夫說：「我很好。」諸如此類的話語時，藏在袖子底下、左臂上方的一處疤痕就會再次加深。

　　巴奇不是每一次都會說謊，如果他認為無關緊要的小傷小痛，就會打鬧似地對史蒂夫抱怨連連、哀聲嘆氣纏著史蒂夫耍賴；真正嚴重的時候，巴奇反倒一聲不吭；比如他十五歲跌下樓梯摔斷右手，二十歲打架差點被打斷鼻樑，以及史蒂夫在手術檯上將他扶起來的時候──就算史蒂夫不問，巴奇還是會看著史蒂夫的眼睛，揚起一個微笑說：「我很好。」

　　巴奇明明知道這句話會讓自己左臂上方那道疤痕再次綻裂，他還是不會停止對史蒂夫說這個謊言。

　　相同謊言總是在同一個位置造成傷痕，反反覆覆，本來細小的傷疤，漸漸擴大。

　　史蒂夫也有一個反覆加深的傷痕在胸口，雖然在母親過世後就沒有再增加，可是史蒂夫永遠記得那道傷痕在自己仍舊體弱多病的每一個早上，帶給母親多大的安慰。

　　「我覺得今天舒服多了。」

　　史蒂夫和母親都知道這是一個善意的謊言，但是他們需要這個才能支撐彼此渡過每一個明天。

　　到後來這句話根本不算一個謊言，只可惜母親和巴奇也聽不見了。

　　血清讓史蒂夫說謊變得更加容易，不過史蒂夫從來不濫用這點。

　　他需要說謊的對象變得太少，面對真正關心他的人，他也不願說謊。他僅是更有技巧性地，學會了說話方式。那不算說謊，只是他沒有說實話罷了。況且新認識的朋友們個個油嘴滑舌，不是說他們不真誠，新時代的人們彎彎繞繞的話語已經不再令他感到熟悉。

　　他們身上帶著謊言與戰鬥交雜的疤痕，也不能抹去他們同樣是為了世界而奮戰的一群好人。

　　娜塔莎委婉關心史蒂夫時，他會微笑說：「我正在慢慢適應新生活。」

　　東尼不那麼認真取笑他是老古董時，他會聳聳肩說：「我只是比較老派。」

　　布魯斯略帶羞澀地邀請他共渡下午茶時光時，史蒂夫什麼都不必說，他為此心懷感激。

　　山姆偶爾找他一起去退伍軍人部走動時，史蒂夫希望自己能夠幫助和他同樣迷惘的人。

　　沒有人不會說謊，史蒂夫很早就明白這件事。

　　但是唯一一個，不用依靠傷痕增加史蒂夫就能夠看穿是否在說謊的對象──就只有巴奇。

　　無論七十年前或七十年後都一樣。

　　當巴奇揚起一抹微笑，站在史蒂夫面前揮手笑道：「嘿～史蒂薇，你好嗎？」的那一刻，史蒂夫知道無法再欺騙自己。

　　史蒂夫狠狠抱住巴奇，幾乎是哽噎地道：「我不好，非常非常不好。」

　　對巴奇說謊沒有意義，史蒂夫從來沒有一天不後悔自己從來沒有告訴巴奇，他對他有多麼重要。

　　「哇噢～我可沒想過你會回答這個。」巴奇語帶笑意，銀色左手試探性地在史蒂夫厚實的背肌輕拍兩下，「少了我，你還是傻得打架不知道逃走嗎？」

　　「我才不會逃走。」史蒂夫把臉埋在巴奇肩上，悶悶地說。

　　「頑固的臭小子。」巴奇笑著推開史蒂夫，明亮的灰藍色眼睛在史蒂夫身上來回巡視，就像他和他沒有分開七十年、就像巴奇第一次見到史蒂夫變高變壯時比起自己渾身傷痕累累仍舊先關心史蒂夫有無異狀那樣溫暖。

　　雖然史蒂夫沒想過要問，但是他注視巴奇左手的視線太過專注，巴奇舉起色澤皚亮的機械手臂，「別擔心，我很好。雖然我不想承認，不過它比本來的手臂還要方便。」

　　這不是真的，史蒂夫知道不是。

　　他知道巴奇被迫換上這隻手臂，被迫去做那些不願去做的事，不可能像巴奇說的那樣『很好』。

　　巴奇不會停止這個謊言。

　　就算這個謊言再也不會在巴奇左臂上方留下傷痕──巴奇還是會為了史蒂夫說這個謊。

　　史蒂夫捧起那隻銀色的左手，在巴奇微微瞪大眼睛的注視下一點一點捲起袖子。他看見那顆紅星，烙印在巴奇曾經留下每一次傷害的位置。史蒂夫小心翼翼留下一個蝴蝶般的觸吻在那顆星星上，然後他抬起頭直視巴奇的雙眼，沒有絲毫猶豫。

　　巴奇眼中充滿笑意，彷彿他還是那個十八歲的布魯克林男孩，星光落在他的眼睛裡，閃亮得讓史蒂夫胸口溢滿愛。

　　「比我想像中的還要好。」在他們結束第一個吻後，巴奇看起來從來沒有那麼放鬆過，「我本來以為你會撞傷我的嘴唇。」

　　「渾球，我學得很快。」史蒂夫輕捶巴奇一拳，露出一個略帶羞澀的微笑。

　　巴奇帶著一樣的笑容，拉扯史蒂夫的手臂，再度吻上他。

　　他們都不完美，他們仍舊會在必要時為了對方說謊；那些傷痕或許不會留下，但是愛會一直留在他們心裡，永遠不會消失。

 

Fin


End file.
